


Fragile teacup or mongoose?

by Tina908



Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Possessive Will Graham, Sex, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Hannibal shows up at Will’s motel room with breakfast.-“What are you doing here, Hannibal? Where’s my dogs? I swear to god if you’ve left them with the neighbors kids again I’m gonna castrate you.”-Hannibal is 48 and Will is 36
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 172





	Fragile teacup or mongoose?

**Author's Note:**

> As always a little friendly reminder that English is not my first language and therefore there will be mistakes.

Will had sent a text of to Hannibal when he had left the crime scene.

_This isn’t over, you may have won the first round but I’m gonna win the game._

Now Will was in the middle of a pretty good dream staring his husband down on his knees between Will’s legs but just as Will was getting to the good part he got woken up by a knocking on his door. With a sigh Will threw off the covers and made his way to the door.

When Will opened the door he was blinded by the morning sun for a second before he could focus on the person who had knocked.

“What are you doing here, Hannibal? Where’s my dogs? I swear to god if you’ve left them with the neighbors kids again I’m gonna castrate you.” Will said when he recognized the person as his husband.

“Good morning to you too, Mažasis. I hope you have slept as well as I have.” Hannibal said with a smile, completely ignoring Will’s questions.

“Hannibal. Where. Are. My. Dogs?” Will asked again.

“With Mrs. Anderson. Relax my dear Will, I would never leave your beloved dogs in the hands of those little devils again. I am not the kind of man who makes the same mistake twice. Now, may I come in or are we gonna eat breakfast out here?”

Will stepped aside and let his husband into the room. “You know I had this pretty good dream when you woke me up. I think you should make up for it.” Will said nonchalantly.

“Is that so? And what dream would that be, Mažasis?” Hannibal asked with his back still turned to Will as he prepared the table with their breakfast.

“You. Between my legs. My cock in your mouth.” Will answered as he walked up behind Hannibal, placed his arms around him and kissed the part of his neck Will just barely could reach without standing on his toes.

“Is that so?” Hannibal asked, a little breathless as Will pushed his beginning erection into the swell of Hannibal’s ass. “I think breakfast can wait little while longer.” Hannibal continued as he turned around in Will’s hold before lifting his arms to Will’s chest and walking him back towards the bed.

When Will felt the end of the bed pressing against his knees he sat down and looked up at Hannibal. “Do you have any idea what you do to me? I get hard just looking at you.”

“Oh, believe me, Mažasis. I know.” Hannibal said as he sunk to his knees. “Now, be a good boy and take of your underwear.”

Will didn’t waste a second complying. He lifted his hips and pulled down his underwear.

Hannibal reached for Will cock and began to stroke it. “You know, Will... I think Uncle Jack sees you as a fragile little teacup. The finest china, used for only special guests.”

Will moaned at the felling of Hannibal’s hand. “Yeah? And how do you see me?”

“As the mongoose I want under the house when the snake slither by.” Hannibal answered.

“That’s why you’re here, Jack called you, didn’t he?” Will asked breathlessly.

“Yes.” Hannibal answered as he leaned forward to lick from the root of the shaft to the head before taking the hole thing into his mouth in one go.

Will couldn’t think straight any longer and he supposed that any further talking could be done during breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
